


People Change

by Anonymousbrat101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Abused Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Apologetic Eren Yeager, Art Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bully Eren Yeager, Butt Sex, Butt Slapping, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Eren Yeager, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Kinky, Kinky sex, Kitten Kink, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Virgin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eren is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousbrat101/pseuds/Anonymousbrat101
Summary: Levi is a petite raven-haired high school student, unfortunately, he not only gets abused at home but at school as well, the group of jocks that bully Levi are led by none other than the school heartthrob Eren Jaeger. Levi is openly gay which one of the many reasons he gets abused, but as they graduate high school and Levi leaves his abusive family to move to a small dorm room with his ex-bully Eren, the tall brunette has matured over the long summer and somehow not remembering the raven, he then gets flashbacks to his high school self-bullying the shorter male and instantly regrets and tries to smooth things over.Will Levi forgive Eren for the years of torture and embrace his feelings or will he forever push him away?





	1. High School

Levi's PoV

I sighed as I made my way down the crowded hallway of my shitty school, every day I come here since the first year I got none stop bullied and yet we are graduating just in a week and the bullying has never stopped, not that it will ever stop, the fact that I get a daily beating at school and at home was nothing new. My dad if you can call him that is an abusive drunk that beats me daily and never feeds me only scraps, it's not like I don't have the strength to fight back, I just chose not to, I mean I've found a job that provides me with money that I can buy food with and put more towards uni, even if I already I have all the money I need since I started working towards it at the age of 10 so I could get away from my abusive father for a longer period of time. Anyway enough of the sob story of poor little Levi Ackerman that has daddy issues and gets beat and raped at the same time.

"Levi!" Hanji Zoe yelled from across the hallway as she spotted me, just great way to start off my day with a raging lunatic. As my so-called friend bounced towards me people turned away as they saw my bully, oh fancy meeting you here. I rolled my eyes and got crushed by Hanji's tight hug.

"How's my little munchkin doing?" She smiled happily as she sawing her arm around my small frame walking to our first-period class. "Peachy." My voice was laced with sarcasm as we walked into the empty class sitting to the side beside the windows.

"Did you have breakfast or did daddy issues not let you again?" Hanji whispered, she was the only person that knew what was happening in my house, she was the only person I truly trusted.

"God, don't mention that ass." I groaned and slammed my head onto the desk, this was my mornings, Hanji asking if I ate me saying no and her magically pulling out a sandwich making me eat it. And it was the same today.

"The next thing I'll know is you telling me to call you mummy." I rolled my eyes as I ate the sandwich, not that I complained my mother passed away only a month after my birth.

"Oh my god YES!" Hanji squealed like a mad woman as my bully walked into the room alone, he was in the same class as me, at least if I have this crazy brunet by my side he won't touch me.

"Why so excited shitty glasses? It was fucking sarcasm!" I hissed at the giggling brunette as she rambled about how amazing it would be if I was her son.

"Hanji! Shush!" I growled at her and hide my face in my sketchbook, I was quite an artsy person if you could call it that.

"Just imagine how cute you would look in a skirt!" Hanji shouted standing up abruptly making my bully smirk slightly at the suggestion.

"Are you nuts? I'm a male." I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"I would love to see you in a skirt Ackerman." His deep voice made me instantly freeze. "Just imagine how cute that little ass of yours would look in one." He teased more as my face grow hotter and bite my lip keeping quiet.

"See!! Eren agrees!" Hanji yelled, she did not know about the fact he was his bully and I would rather her not know.

"Hanji what about booty shorts?" Eren smirked and walked over to the pair sitting on my desk.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, Levi, we need to get you some!" Hanji yelled like a mad woman as she gushed about all the female clothing she wanted me to dress in.

"You'd do it if I asked wouldn't Levi?" Eren purred leaning closer to my flushed face. "You'd show me that voluptuous ass of yours right?" Eren smirked more as he ran a hand through my hair.

"N-N-No.." I stuttered out and looked away pushing his hand away. God, I hated being gay sometimes.

"Oh come on Levi, you'd dress up for me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Eren pouted looking at me with puppy dog eyes. How this guy could go from a total asshole to a total tease I could not understand that.

"I would never stand so low as to dress up for a dick like you!" I hissed at him as Hanji was still distracted now dragging a poor blonde coconut into her mad discussion of putting female clothes on me.

After Eren pouted and left to go to talk to some of the girls that were gathering around his desk he kept glancing at me smirking each time. I was so fucked; he was going to snap my neck.

At lunch, I went to sit outside by the oak tree but unfortunately, Eren and his gang were waiting for me.

"Levi baby!" Eren smirked as he pulled out a pink skirt and a pair of panties from behind of his back as one of his friends pulled out a very tight pink top, I cringed inside as I stopped in front of them. Then I saw one of them holding thigh high socks. Fuck Hanji and her hideous mouth.

"How about you be a good boy and strip for me?" Eren smirked passing the cloths to his horsed faced minion. He walked closer to me putting his hands on my hips.

"Or shall I just beat you instead?" Eren's face darkened, I decided I did not want to die just yet so I shook my head. "I'll strip..." I whimpered looking down.

"Good boy." Eren praised me and dragged me behind the oak tree making sure his friends or should I just call them minions couldn't see me. "Start with the shirt," Eren ordered, I nodded and sniffled and pulled off my shirt letting it fall to the floor as I covered my chest with my hands.

"That's a good little pet, now how about we lose those jeans?" Eren smirked as he looked me over with mischief all over his face. I slowly unbuckled my belt pulling out and dropping it, before unbuttoning my skinny jeans shimming out of them and putting them on the growing pile of clothes.

"Good, now the shoes and socks let's leave the best for last." Eren purred as he watched my shivering body, what a sadistic fucker. I pulled off my beat up boots and placed them on the ground before pulling off my black socks putting them on the pile.

"Sexy, now Levi the boxers need to go," Eren said as he grabbed the waistband of my boxers making me shiver more. "Don't be scared this is fun!" Eren chuckled darkly before suddenly my boxers were at my ankles, my hands instantly shot to my exposed member covering it.

"Levi... Hands away from the crotch." I sniffled more at Eren's words letting my hands fall to my sides, I was stark naked in front of my bully as he eyes roamed like I was a piece of meat.

"Sweet Jesus, I should have made you strip sooner!" Eren moaned and ran a hand through his hair biting his lip.

"Boss want the clothes?" Jean asked as his hand was seen stretching towards Eren. "Thanks, horsey" Eren chuckled and grabbed the cloths, but before he told me to get dressed he took photos of me butt naked whiles smirking, I honestly just wanted to cry.

"Now I'm going to dress you, be a good boy and obey," Eren said and put his phone away as he kneeled in front of me pulling the panties closer to my legs, I sniffled more as tears started to fall down my face as I stepped into the lacy black panties as Eren pulled them up my skinny legs before rubbing circles on my hips.

"Perfect fit," Eren smirked and licked his lips looking at my confined member in the lacy undergarments, I sniffled more tears running down my face like rivers, I swallowed hard as Eren slipped on the thigh high socks on my legs.

It was obvious he was enjoying himself torturing me like this. He lifted up the skirt making me step into it, tears still falling as Eren pulled up the skirt up, then he grabbed the top before standing and making me lift my arms into the air as he pulled the top over my head, I bite my lip hard to contain the small sobs trying to escape my mouth.

Eren finished dressing me before he put my arms back down and tilting my face to look at him. "Awe is little Levi upset? Oh no, does he need a hug?" Eren teased as he wiped my tears from my face this his rough thumbs.

"I hate you..." I whispered quietly clinching my fists. "Oh come on Levi, don't be like that baby." Eren teased as he 'hugged' me, more like tried to suffocate me with his chest.

"Should I fuck you to make you feel better?" Eren teased as he bites my lip roughly. "Bet that virgin ass of yours would love it." He whispered huskily into my ear making me let out a sob. God, I honestly wish I was a virgin but you know life is a bitch when your father sells your body too gross men just to get money for alcohol.

"Levi?" Eren asked and pulled away from me looking somewhat worried, I've never cried in front of him, but I just couldn't handle this anymore, and they all ask why I self-harm.

"Fuck off..." I sobbed my body shaking slightly as the violent sob left my body. I could hear the quiet whispers of Eren's minions asking if Eren made me cry. Eren walked around the tree telling the dick bags to leave before returning to my sobbing form.

"Hey Levi I didn't mean to make you cry, dude come on, I've never made anyone one cry, fuck you're making me feel guilty." Eren rambled as I fell to my knees still sobbing, his eyes widened and he dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Fuck, Levi come on man, I don't know how to deal with this..." Eren sighed and grabbed my face softly lifting it making me look at him. He was shocked to see how broken I really was.

"Shit, shit, shit, Levi comes on please stop." Eren pleaded as I sobbed louder shaking violently. My walls just broke right in front of the only person I didn't want them to break in front of. I'm so fucking pathetic.

"Should I get Hanji? Shit Levi come on!" Eren was panicking at this point, my sobs were getting louder my body was shaking more and all I did was sit there not caring.

"Fuck me sideways," Eren muttered before he pulled me into an awkward hug stroking my back and hair. "J-J-Just l-le-lea-leave me a-a-lone..." I sobbed as I grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"No, I'm not leaving till you stop crying," Eren said in a determined tone pulling me into his lap pulling me closer to him.

It was about an hour and a half when I calmed down, I was pretty sure the last lesson was halfway over so honestly there was no point of me going, plus I was exhausted from crying so much.

"Are you okay Levi?" Eren asked softly and quietly, it was like he thought if he spoke louder I would break again. I yawned and nodded slowly, I was still on his lap which was really awkward, I was legitimately flush against his chest my face in his neck as he stroked my back.

"Fuck, you scared me..." Eren breathed out and kept a tight hold on me. "Are you sure though?" Eren asked again and pulled my face away from his soaked neck and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Honestly?" I asked, my voice was a horse from all the crying and was scratchy. Eren nodded. I sighed. "I'm honestly not okay..." I said looking Eren right in the eyes. Who would have thought I would be in my bully's arms talking about my feelings?

After that Eren apologised and left, I got changed back into my normal clothes grabbing my bag and started walking to work, might as well forget about it right.

But after that day I was never harassed by Eren or any of his minions, my father, on the other hand, was still a dick, I was surprised when Eren walked past me and flashed me a small smile and up until graduation I was never touched or even spoken to by those assholes.


	2. The Summer

Levi's PoV

I sighed as I walked around the store, I was nearing the end of the summer and I was just finishing shopping for the things I'll need for my dorm, I was borrowing Hanji's dad's van to move all my shit tomorrow, she was helping me out move all my stuff, I knew I have a roommate, but I won't be meeting them until later.

As I paid for my items the girl serving me was practically drooling over me, I may have changed my apprentice a little over the summer, I picked up martial arts so I have a little more muscle on me, plus all the piercings that make me as Hanji says hot and a badass, I guess.

I clicked my tongue as I left the store since I changed my appetence I've had a lot more attention from females in general, not like I care since I'm gay. I walked down the street towards my house, my father is usually gone out drinking until late hours so I don't see him much anymore, but when I do see him I get an empty beer bottle over the head.

I unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside closing the door behind. I walked to my room which was filled with cardboard boxes. I sighed and flopped onto the bed, Hanji should be here any minute with the van, I was going to load it now since I have a 4-hour drive tomorrow. I groaned as I heard banging on the front door, speaking of the devil.

I got off my bed and walked to the door and opened the door to be greeted by my lunatic of a friend.

"Hey, my shorty badass!" Hanji grinned pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "Can't breathe." I choked out, she needs to learn how to hug.

She instantly let go. "Sorry, shorty!" Hanji squealed and ruffled my hair, I rolled my eyes. "Shall we get started?" I asked as I led her to his room. She nodded happily as she helped me move all the boxes into the van whiles we talked about random shit.

"We should go that sushi place downtown, heard its really good," Hanji said as we locked up the van, we finished moving all the boxes and now we were starving.

"Sure, shall we drive the van or walk?" I asked as I leaned on the van. "I am not walking get in the van, shorty," Hanji said as she opened the passenger door getting in, I rolled my eyes, of course, she's making me drive. I got into the driver's seat and started the van.

So we got sushi and then I dropped off Hanji because I'm such a nice friend then I headed home and took a shower and went to sleep.

I got up around 8 in the morning and made sure I had everything I needed, I sent Hanji a text saying I should be at hers around 15 minutes. I got in the van and started to drive to Hanji's whiles blasting my music.

I pulled up in front of Hanji's house I waited for pulling out a cigarette lighting it and opening a window, I may have started smoking. "Shorty not in the van!!" Hanji yelled as she got into the van. I rolled my eyes. "I've done it before you know, your old man can careless," I said blowing smoke into her face.

She coughed and opened her window. "When did you turn into such a dick?" She asked as I started driving.

"I don't know, maybe after years of abuse I became a dick." I rolled my eyes and turned on the GPS typing in the address of my uni.

"I want my blushing baby back!" Hanji whined as she pouted looking at me with sad eyes.

"No," I said flatly flicking her forehead. "Did you eat? We could get a McDonald's breakfast?" I asked and looked at her as her face lit up.

"YES!" She squealed, I rolled my eyes and pulled into the McDonalds parking lot and shut off the van getting out and locking the door as Hanji started to drag me inside.

"You go order I'll get us a table," I said and pushed Hanji off me as I walked towards a table by a window.

Hanji came back with a tray of food and sat down in front of me, I yawned and leaned back. "Fuck I hate driving." I groaned making Hanji laugh.

"Poor baby." Hanji giggled and took a sip of her coffee. "I got you some tea shorty," Hanji said pushing the cup towards me.

I chuckled and picked up the tea. "Is it the one I like or did you fuck up like last time?" I asked and.

"Nuuu! Levi doesn't bring that up!!" She whined as she shoved pancakes into her mouth.

"I found it rather entertaining." I chuckled and sipped the tea before picking up my own pancakes.

"Of course you did, you sadistic asshole." Hanji laughed and throw a container of maple syrup at me. I just chuckled and put the syrup on my pancakes.

"You love me to shut up," I said before starting to eat.

"True, you are very cuddly even if you don't wanna admit it," Hanji said wiggling her eyebrows making me bite my lip to contain a laugh.

"Fuck you," I say pouting slightly looking away from my giggling friend. "You are adorable Levi!!" Hanji squealed as I glared at her.

After we finished breakfast we were back on the road. Hanji was blabbering about what courses she was taking in Uni while I just tuned her out driving as she went on about random bullshit.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I hummed along to the song on the radio. Hanji was still talking, does that woman ever get tired?

After the 4-hour drive with Hanji never shutting her mouth I pulled up in front of the dorm building where I'll be staying at. I looked at all the people moving boxes inside and I sighed, I'll be spending my whole year living in this place, how lovely.

"Let's get this over with, I'm gonna go find the room and grab my key just wait and DON'T talk to anyone," I said as I got out the van, people were already staring at me due to the fact I look like an emo but I could care less.

I walked inside and walked towards the notice board and looked at the room assignments, I found mine, it was in the second floor so I took the stairs there was a line for the elevator so I walked down to room 19A and opened the door and walked in. Walking over to one of the desks and grabbed the keys and walked back down to Hanji to see her fucking surrounded by nerds.

"I swear to god I will decapitate you," I growled at Hanji as she laughed putting her arms around my shoulders. All the nerds gasped at my appearance before quickly leaving. "God damn you, Levi!! I was making friends." She whined.

"I found my room now come on," I said and opened the back of the van. Hanji whined and helped me put all the boxes there, we decided to use the stairs instead of waiting in line for the elevator. Once all the boxes were in the room Hanji collapsed on the empty bed on the other side of the room.

"Did you check who your roommate was?" Hanji asked as she sat up, I just shrugged and started to unpack. "Here," I said throwing her the keys to the van. "Have fun driving alone," I said and sat on the windowsill.

"Oh yeah! This is the last time I see you till uni starts! I'm gonna miss you, munchkin!!" Hanji said sadly and stood up pulling me into a tight hug.

"Jeez, it's only a week calm down." I groaned and pushed her off me. "I know but I'm gonna miss my bestie." She pouted ruffing my hair.

"I would go now if you don't wanna be caught up in traffic, I'll call you later." I sighed and give Hanji a quick hug before opening the door and walking down to the van with her.

"I'm really gonna miss ya shorty." Hanji sighed as she hugged me again, I sighed and hugged her back. "You'll see me in a week," I said and pulled away. "Plus your dorm is just across campus," I said and poked Hanji in the stomach.

"True!" Hanji laughed and got into the van. "See ya in a week shorty!" Hanji yelled driving away, I just rolled my eyes and flipped her off before returning inside and unpacking my things, I'm hoping I don't get stuck with some messy brat or I'll fucking flip.

Once I finished I folded all the boxes slipping them under my bed and sitting at the desk pulling out my mac, Hanji got it for me for my 18th birthday and Christmas since I was born on Christmas, even if I don't want to admit it I love her like a sister.

I turned it on and log in to my Facebook, I was going to message one of my internet friends since the beginning of summer, he was a nice guy called Farlan, he was French and since I'm French we just kinda talk in French instead of English.

Levi (L): Sup blondie?

Farlan (F): Not much you?

L: Just moved into my dorm room, how lovely

F: Forgot you're a university student now :p

L: I told you last night moron

F: No need to be rude honey

L: I swear Isabell is rubbing off on you a little too much

F: I think she is, but that's what I get for dating her

L: I love how all my friends are in a long-term relationship and then there's me where my love life consists of one night stands

F: You'll find that special guy someday man just enjoy the freedom for now

L: You might be right but fuck last time I had a somewhat decent one night stand the girlfriend of the guy walked in on us and fucking flipped shit, I just kinda sat there butt naked trying not to laugh my ass off!!

F: Jeez Levi you slut

L: Tell me about it, Hanji keeps saying I should settle down and I'm like "Just because I like sticking my cock inside other men does not mean I need a partner"

F: I would talk longer but the girlfriend is here and she says hi

L: Well have fun and tell Isabell to stay awesome

I sighed and turned off the laptop, grabbing my phone and putting on his headphones and grabbed the sketchpad, before starting to finish off one of the sketches. I was so lost in my own world sketching that I didn't realise that my roommate had turned up with someone else.

Once I noticed the people staring at me I pulled out my headphones and turned to them. "Can I help you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Should have told me your roommate was hot Eren." The horse-faced twat said poking the brunette male that was practically drooling.

"Shut up Jean!" The brunette growled pushing the male out the room closing and locking the door.

"Sorry about him, he has no filter, I'm Eren Jaeger and your roommate." Eren smiled and extended his had to me to shake. I took his hand and shook it.

"Levi Ackerman," I said flatly letting go of his hand and turning back to my drawing.

"That name rings a bell!" Eren said as he started to unpack. "Might be because we went to high school together," I muttered and looked at Eren when a flash of realization hit him.

"Fuck... this is payback for being a dick to you isn't it?" Eren asked as he looked at me and blushed quickly looking away.

"Maybe." I sighed and stood up. "No hard feelings," I said and sat on my bed.

"Seriously? After I did that to you?" Eren looked shocked at me. I just shrugged. "Need help unpacking?" I asked looking at Eren.

"Uh...No thanks...so um I really wanna make it up to you..." Eren sighed and started unpacking. "Make it up to me? Why?" I asked as I laid down on the bed.

"I feel like a total dick bag for making you so fucking miserable." He sighed and looked at me. "You know you just added more abuse on me, even if you stopped I would still be miserable," I said and stood up.

"Wait, did you have shitty parents on top of me being a dick?" Eren asked I could see the guilt in his amazing turquoise eyes.

"An abusive father," I said and stretched. "Shit, now I feel worst," Eren whined and sat on his now made bed. "You weren't as bad as him," I muttered and sat beside him. "But I'm such a dick!" Eren whined again and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Stop whining you idiot and treat me to lunch," I said and ruffled his hair. "So if I feed you and do whatever you want will you forgive me?" Eren asked looking hopefully at me.

"I said no hard feelings." I chuckled. Eren whined and nuzzled his face into my neck. "Shut up and let me love you!" He muttered against my neck making me chuckle more. "Trying to seduce me already Eren?" I asked smirking. "Maybe I kinda wanna seduce you until you're under me moaning my name over and over again..." Eren admitted blushing madly.

"So now you're gay?" I asked pinning Eren to the bed. "I was always gay..." Eren blushed harder. "Well if you are a good boy and do as told, maybe that desire of yours might come true," I smirked and bite Eren's lip a little harshly pulling it. "I haven't had a good fuck in a while." I purred into Eren's ear.

Eren moaned softly at my action flipping us so he's on top. "You were always a bottom Levi, don't try to change that honey." Eren purred and pinned my hands above my head. "Always knew you wanted to fuck me," I smirked and bite my lip piercing making Eren take a ragged breath.

"Don't do that asshole." Eren choked out looking down at me. "What? This?" I said like I was totally oblivious biting the piercing again. Eren groaned and hide his face in my neck. "If you keep doing that I will fuck you." Eren moaned into my neck making me shiver feeling his hot breath on my skin.

"And I might just let you because my neck is really sensitive and you just breathing on it is turning me on." I moaned softly as Eren kept breathing on my neck sending delicious shivers down my spine. "Now I have something to use against you." Eren chuckled before licking my neck making me squirm.

"Jaeger I swear to god if you don't get off me I'll kick you in the balls," I growled and arched my back off the bed slightly as Eren licked my sweet spot, I had to bite my lip to suppress a moan. "Shall I feed you first then?" Eren asked and straddled me leaving me with a flushed face.

"So now you remember?" I asked sarcastically as Eren giggled and got off me. I stood up fixing my clothes before shoving Eren onto the bed and ruffling his hair making him squeal and laugh.

"Leviiiiiiiii! Stoppppp!!" Eren laughed and pushed my hands away. I chuckled grabbing my wallet and phone. "I'm still buying you lunch," Eren said as he fixed his hair. "Are you?" I asked as I put my phone in my hoodie pocket. "Yup," Eren said popping the p, I rolled my eyes grabbing the keys and opening the door. "Ladies first." I teased letting Eren go first before locking the door.

"Anywhere specific you wanna go?" Eren asked as we walked out the dorms. "Not really, I don't know the area," I muttered and looking at Eren. "Oh my god Levi, I need to show you around." Eren gasped before swinging his arm around me, I rolled my eyes, people were staring at us due to our totally different looks.

"You are an ass if you think I'll let you show me around," I said as Eren pulled me closer to his side. "Why not, I'm a great guide," Eren said before kissing the top of my head making girls say awe at the display. "I don't do PDA," I muttered pushing the brunette off me making him pout.

"But Babeeeee!" Eren whined loud enough for the people around us to hear. "If I hold your hand will you shut up?" I asked and Eren instantly smiled brightly before grabbing my hand intertwining our fingers. I rolled my eyes as Eren dragged us off campus towards the town.

"Are you happy? We look like a couple." I rolled my eyes as Eren pulled me closer. "Yup no one can touch you." Eren laughed and put his arm around my waist pulling me closer. "Jesus Eren stop." I groaned and blushed slightly looking away.

"Is little Levi embarrassed?" Eren teased as he dragged me into some sushi place, not that I don't mind sushi is my favourite food. "I would punch you if we weren't in public," I growled at him as he led me to a booth in the back. "Hey, I'm buying you food!" Eren pointed out and sat beside me. "You know there is a reason to have seats on both sides of the table?" I asked as he again wrapped an arm around me.

"So? I wanna be close to you, you're rather cuddly." Eren shrugged and kissed my temple. I rolled my eyes as the waitress walked over. I ordered my usual and fuck knows what Eren got. "Have you been talking to Hanji? That moron said the same thing." I sighed and took a sip of my water.

"Nope! It's just the truth, oh my god, you can be my teddy bear!" Eren gasped and pulled me closer to his chest making me squeak in surprise. "What the fuck let go!" I groaned and struggled against him but he tightened his grip.

"My cute little shorty!" Eren cooed and nuzzled his face into my hair. "Eren stop, people are stating," I muttered turning bright red. "Let them, I'm just showing who you belong to." Eren chuckled. "We're not even dating!" I said pushing him off. "Babe don't be like that." Eren pouted giving me puppy dog eyes, fuck he's cute. I groaned and kissed Eren's cheek. "Stop pouting," I muttered into his ear.

"Levi you cutie!" Eren squealed and left kisses all over my face making me go bright red. "E-E-Eren stahp" I stuttered out trying to get away as our waitress walked towards our table.

"Sorry to interrupt but your foods here." She smiled and put the food on the table with Eren just looking innocently at her. Once she left Eren stole a kiss from me before shoving sushi into his mouth. "What was that for?" I asked blushing and slowly starting to eat.

"Just wanted to kiss you." Eren shrugged and picked up some sushi putting it on my lips. "Say ah." Eren smiled, I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth letting him feed me. Eren smiled brightly before wiping my lip with his thumb, I stuck my tongue out licking his finger. Eren chuckled before kissing my noes making me blush again.

"So fucking cute," Eren muttered before going back to eating, I sat quietly eating. Once we finished eating Eren paying for it, he once again took my hand as we headed back to the dorms.


	3. Falling in love with the bully

Levi's P.o.V

Once we got back to the dorms I was thrown over Eren's shoulder as he casually walked to our room. "Do I have to be over your shoulder? Not that I'm complaining you have a great ass." I said slapping Eren's ass making him jump. "Hands to yourself Levi or I'll punish you," Eren warned as he unlocked the door, but just before he walks into the room I spot his friend from earlier. "Sup horsey?" I shouted making Eren jump again as Eren's friend glared.

Eren looked over at his friend and waved before walking over to him with me still over his shoulder. "Eren put me down, you buffoon." I groaned and smacked his ass again. "Oi I said hands to yourself," Eren said before slapping my ass making me squeal.

"Got yourself a catch, Jaeger?" Jean asked smirking. "I do, isn't he a cute one?" Eren teased slapping my ass again making me slap his. "Can I go back to the room or I'm I being forced to hear you two violate my body?" I asked peeking over Eren's shoulder. "Will you be in the room if I let you go?" Eren asked. "Where else I'm I meant to go now put me down." I sighed, Eren hesitated for a second before letting me down, I rolled my eyes walking past slapping Eren's ass again making him gasp but before he could do anything about it I closed the door to our room.

I plopped down on my bed pulling out my phone and calling Hanji like I promised. She picked up right away.

Hanji (H): Leviiiiiiiiiii

Levi (L): Sup nerd?

H: I'm making cookies with Erwin, what are you doing?

L: I'm laying in bed waiting for my roommate to finish talking to his friend

H: Well who is the lovely man?

L: I don't how this happened but I'm rooming with none other than our school's heartthrob Eren Jaeger!

H: My baby titan????

L: Yeah him... His ass is amazing...

H: Oh my god Levi you need to tap that!!

L: Hanji what the fuck?

H: I mean Erwin has probably the best ass in the world but whatever

L: I really don't need to know about your sex life

H: Oh shush! Anyway is he as hot as he was in high school?

L: I think he got hotter...

H: Oh my, I need to see his fine piece of ass

L: Hanji I swear

H: I'm joking but please send me a picture...

L: Maybe...

H: Pretty please?

L: Fine! Jesus!

Just as I shouted Jesus Eren walked into the room stopping mid-step. "I'm not Jesus Levi, but you certainly need him in your life..." Eren said loud enough for Hanji to hear making her squeal loudly and me to throw my phone on the floor.

"Screw you." I groaned and picked up my phone again. "I would love you to screw me but I would rather screw you," Eren smirked making Hanji squeal again. "Can you shut up?" I asked Eren as he flopped on top of me making me groan. "I'll talk to you later Hanji," I said before hanging up.

"Do you mind?" I asked Eren as he hovered over me. "No, not really," Eren said as he stroked my hair. "Enjoyed spanking me?" I asked as I leaned into Eren's hand. "I did, I also enjoyed being spanked," Eren muttered leaning closer. "It kinda turned me on..." I admitted, looking Eren right in the eye.

"Good to know, now come here." Eren purred before kissing me softly, I instantly kissed back wrapping my arms around Eren's neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Eren put one of his hands on my thigh and the other above my head slipping his tongue into my mouth making me moan softly.

Eren pulled away biting my lip softly as he pulled away. "Fuck you're an amazing kisser." Eren panted slightly. "Says you," I muttered biting my lip piercing making Eren look at it biting his own lip. "Can I bite it?" Eren asked looking at the piercing. "Go for it," I mutter Eren's every move as he leaned down to my lip and took the piercing between his teeth tugging at it softly making me intake a sharp breath.

"Eren..." I panted softly while started to suck on the piercing, Eren hummed and slowly slide his hand up my shirt making me shiver at his warm touch. I grab his hair softly tugging at it making Eren moan against my lips. "Fuck Levi, I just want to do so many naughty things to you." Eren moaned kissing down my jaw.

"Then do them." I panted leaning my head back letting Eren have better access to my neck. "You're so submissive it turns me on," Eren said with a husky tone licking my neck. "If one of those naughty things is fucking me senseless please do it." I moaned as Eren softly bite my neck. "I'll definitely do that." Eren purred and started to suck on my neck making me moan his name softly.

I arched my back off the bed as Eren sucked on my neck harshly. "Fuck Eren!" I moaned and tugged on his hair more. "If you keep pulling my hair I won't be able to control myself," Eren warned licking the bruised skin making me shiver and then I intentionally pull Eren's hair. "I don't want you to hold back you fucker!" I growled as Eren glared at me.

"That smart mouth is going to get you spanked," Eren growled and grabbed my hair pulling it so my neck is even more exposed. "What is daddy Eren gonna do, turn me over, call me a bad boy and spank me?" I teased, fuck I really wanted him to do that. Eren smirked and flipped me over lifting my ass in the are making me gasp in surprise. "You've been a very bad boy Levi, and I'm gonna teach you a lesson," Eren growled sexually into my ear making me whimper.

"I've been a very bad boy daddy and I deserve every punishment you give me." I moaned wiggling my ass into Eren's face. Eren smirked and spanked me softly making me jolt forwards gripping my pillow. "Beg for more," Eren demanded to make me whimper at his husky and rough tone. "Please daddy spank me harder," I whined wiggling my ass more.

"Good kitten." Eren purred into my ear making me whine in need as Eren spanked my ass a little harder. "More daddy more." I moaned, Eren was smirking like a madman as I begged him for attention, he spanked me hard making me moan loudly. "Daddy!" I moaned as Eren continually spanked me.

"Good kitten, that's right moan, let everyone know who this ass belongs to," Eren said with a devilish tone in his voice making me shiver with need. "Daddy I want your big fat cock inside me." I moaned wiggling my ass more biting my lip looking at Eren.

"Do you deserve daddy's cock?" Eren teased grinding his crotch against my ass making me moan. "Please daddy! I want your big fat juicy cock inside my tight little ass!" I moaned begging to grind my ass into Eren's crotch.

"Oh, so you're tight huh?" Eren smirked tugging at my jeans. "I am daddy, and I want you to wreck my ass until I can't walk," I begged more, what the fuck is happening to me, I'm begging my ex-bully to fuck me.

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you'll see starts?" Eren smirked slowly unbuttoning my jeans. "Yes, daddy fuck yes!" I moaned, fuck I sound like a common whore. "That's all I needed to hear," Eren smirked flipping me over again so I was on my back.

"I'm going to slowly watch you strip understand?" Eren ordered I nodded frantically as I slide off the bed and stood right in front of Eren. I took a deep breath before slowly taking off my t-shirt, then I slowly slide off my black jeans kicking them to the side along with the top. Eren bite his lip looking me up and down. "Boxers off kitten." Eren ordered making me shiver at his demanding voice.

I swallowed and slowly pulled off my boxers kicking them to the side-biting my lip as I glanced at Eren. "Fuck I forgot how beautiful your body is." Eren moaned putting his hands on my hips pulling me closer, I bite my lip as Eren licked up my abdomen. "Now sit down and enjoy yourself as I give you a little show," Eren smirked pushing me onto the bed and standing up before plugging his phone into a speaker and blasting some song.

I leaned back as Eren started to swing his hips to the beat slowly removing his top. I bite my lip ring watching Eren unbutton his jeans slowly dancing out of them throwing it to the pile of our clothes, I let out a breath as Eren turned around and did a slut drop, "Fuck you have a great ass." I wolf whistled as Eren wiggled his ass slowly removing his last piece of clothing.

Eren slowly walked over to me swaying his hips in a very sexy way. "Did daddy give you a nice show?" Eren purred as he sat in my lap, I placed my hands on his smooth hips. "Daddy gave me a very sexy show and I loved it." I purred licking Eren's chest. Eren hummed in approval as he slides his hands over my stiff nipples making me moan against his chest.

"Sensitive nipples, how cute," Eren smirked as he started to play with my nipples making me moan as I licked and bite his smooth chest covering it with bites and bruises. "Marking daddy?" Eren smirked as he looked down at me. "Yes." I breathed out starting to suck on Eren's neck harshly making sure to leave marks. Eren moaned in approval before pinning me down to the bad. "Daddy let me finish!" I whined and pouted. "You want to mark daddy more like daddy did to you?" Eren smirked licking my collarbone.

"Yes, daddy," I whine arching my back. "Fine you needy little kitten," Eren smirked and leaned down exposing his neck to me, I instantly attacked Eren's neck biting, sucking, licking and kissing making Eren moan softly as I marked his neck over and over again. "That's enough, you've got daddy hard enough, now I'm going to fuck you until you forget everything but my name," Eren growled flipping me over again with my ass on full display for Eren to do whatever he wants to do. I couldn't see what was happening because my face was pressed I into the pillows but then I felt something wet on my ass making me suddenly moan loudly.

"That's right moan Levi," Eren smirked as I'm assuming that's his tongue abused my hole, licking all over it sucking on it and then when his tongue entered me I was in heaven, I was moaning like a whore and I couldn't care less it felt way too good. Eren pulled away making me whine at the loss of contact but then I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance and I moaned. "Daddy!" I moaned gripping the sheets as Eren teased me with the tip.

"Beg for what you want Levi," Eren demanded, gripping my ass harshly. "Daddy put your big fat cock inside my tight ass, claim my ass as your own please daddy!" I begged to wiggle my ass trying to get Eren's cock inside me. "So desperate Levi, how cute." Eren chuckled before without any warning Eren thrust all the way into me making me gasp.

"Daddy you're too big! It hurts!" I moaned in pain gripping the sheets harshly. "It's all right kitten you need to get adjusted to my size and then all you'll feel is mind-numbing pleasure." Eren purred as he stroked my back softly. We stayed like that for a while Eren balls deep inside me stroking my back and sides as I adjusted to his massive size.

"You can move daddy." I moaned as pleasure spread throw my whole body. Eren nodded as he slowly pulled out to just the tip then roughly back in, I was a moaning mess as Eren pounded into me when he hit that one spot making me see starts as I screamed daddy loudly encouraging Eren to hit that same spot over and over again making my eyes roll to the back of my head and the only thing I could focus on is screaming Eren's name. I felt sorry for the people around us, I was a very vocal lover.

Eren lifted one of my legs up making me shudder with pleasure as Eren thrust deeper inside me making me lose my mind I couldn't even produce any words anymore all I could do is scream in pleasure, fuck I can't he's drilling right into my sensitive bundle of nerves if he keeps going I'm going to cum.

"E-E-E-ER-EN C-C-C-UMING!" I screamed out as I realised all over my bed my mind going completely black as I realised, my insides tightening around Eren's thick cock making him moan my name and realise inside me making me shudder of the feeling.

Eren collapsed against me panting as I tried to remember how to breathe. "Fuck Levi, you're incredible," Eren muttered into my ear, I just nodded, I was still trying to regain my memory. "Fucked you that good that you can't even talk, I'm honoured," Eren smirked as he pulled out, he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom grabbing a towel making it damp before coming back to clean me up, mind-numbing sex it definitely was.

Once Eren cleaned me up I was okay to speak again. "Best...sex...of...my...life," I said between soft pants. Eren chuckled and turned off the music before picking me up and sliding under the covers and putting me on his chest. "Mind-numbing sex?" Eren asked softly brushing the strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Definitely," I muttered and looked up at him. "I'm I forgiven?" Eren asked hope swimming in his eyes, I leaned up pecking his lips. "Definitely." I chuckled and rubbed our noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "Does that mean I can do this whenever I want?" Eren asked smiling like the biggest idiot. "If you're a good daddy to me, then yes." I chuckled as I nuzzled my face into Eren's neck as the brunette pulled me closer. "Please don't call me that in public kitten," Eren whined and nuzzled his face into my face. "What shall I call you then?" I asked as I traced shapes on Eren's chest with my fingers. "Your boyfriend..." Eren muttered making me sit up and look at him.

"This your way of asking me out?" I chuckled as a blush spread across Eren's face. "Yeah..." Eren giggled awkwardly. "Try asking me properly," I said as I stroked his cheek softly. "I know we don't know each other so well and all but after what we did today I just feel like I wanna have you in my arms none stop so will you do me the honour of becoming my amazing boyfriend?" Eren asked I could see he was desperate and so hopeful. "I'd love to be your boyfriend Eren," I said kissing him softly as Eren pulled me closer smiling into the kiss.

"So cuddly," Eren muttered against my lips making me roll my eyes. "Oh shush," I said kissing him again wrapping my arms around Eren's neck. "After sex cuddles are the best," Eren muttered pulling me even closer. "So true." I yawn and cuddle more.


	4. After Sex Cuddles

"Leviiiiii tell me more about yourself," Eren whined as I played with his hair. "Like what?" I muttered as I covered his chest with kisses. "Everything." Eren giggled and lifted my face up pecking my lips. "Yes, sir." I mock saluted him making him chuckle.

"Well um... My birthday's on Christmas... as Hanji calls it I was a Christmas miracle..." I said as I lay my head into Eren's neck tracing shapes on his chest. "That's cute," Eren muttered running fingers up my sides. "My favourite colour is the colour of your eyes," I muttered and glanced at his face seeing that he's smiling like a moron again.

"I'm actually French, but I'm fluent in English obviously French, I'm fluent in Japanese, I know a bit of German and Polish," I mutter and kiss Eren's neck softly making him hum. "I'm dating a very smart French man, how exciting," Eren said kissing my forehead.

"I do martial arts and self-defence." I yawn as Eren changes our position to where I'm on my back looking at him whiles he's on his side looking at me. "So you're fit, even better." Eren chuckled as he ran his hands down my chest. "I love drawing, painting, sketching, anything to do with art actually...." I mutter looking at Eren. "Just like in high school when we had art class you were the top student; I was so jealous of that." Eren moaned and kissed down my chest.

"I really like this guy with amazing turquoise eyes and a mop of chestnut hair and an amazingly built body and skin of the colour of caramel," I said running fingers throw Eren's hair. "Well, he's a very lucky man." Eren chuckled and kissed up my jaw. "Did I mention that his personality is amazing?" I asked and pecked Eren's lips.

"Oh really?" Eren asked smirking. "Yeah, he's really fucking amazing in bed as well," I added making Eren blush. "Leviiiiiiii stop trying to make me blush and tell me about yourself," Eren whined pecking my lips with each word. "I'm not interesting!" I whined and pull Eren into a proper kiss making the brunette moan in frustration.

"Stop being an asshole and let me kiss you Eren," I muttered against his lips before kissing him again. Eren kissed back but pulled away as soon as my phone started ringing, I am going to murder whoever interrupted us. I grabbed my phone off the floor picking up. "I swear to god I will decapitate you," I growled already knowing it was Hanji.

"Wow, shorty that's no way of greeting your best friend." She laughed as Eren wrapped his arms around my abdomen. "You interrupted me doing something important!!" I growled and leaned into Eren. "Well I didn't know that, you just hang up on me about 4 hours ago I wanted to know why!" She whined as Eren left butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Jeez, I had to go to a meeting and I just got back I would have preferred to sleep than talk to you." I lied as Eren's hands started to wander all over my body making me shiver I shot him a glared making him chuckled and lick my neck. "I swear Jaeger if you don't stop right now I am going to chop your dick off and shove it up your ass," I growled at Eren making him laugh and kiss my shoulder.

"Woah wait, you're with Eren? What is he doing? Can I say HI?" Hanji started blabbering as I put the phone on speaker making Eren flinch at her high pitched squeals. "Jesus Hanji lower the volume of your voice." Eren groaned hiding his face in my neck making me roll my eyes. "Erennnnnn!!! MY TITAN BABY!!" Hanji squealed making me flinch and Eren whimper and pull me closer. "Oi brat, keep your hands to yourself and not on my ass!" I growled at him making Hanji squeal again.

"Eren what did you do to my Levi?" Hanji asked, there was obviously a hint of understanding in her voice. "Oh, nothing just made him scream my name and forget how to breathe," Eren said casually smirking making me look at him like he's mad. "Did you get laid Eren?" Hanij asked you could her the fucking smirk in her voice. "Maybe, maybe not!" Eren teased as he kept kissing my neck. "Fucktards," I muttered.

"Levi that is rude why would you say that about your boyfriend and best friend," Hanji said, it was obvious she was with Erwin because you could hear him muttering something. "Is eyebrows with you?" I asked as I pushed Eren off my neck.

"Yes he is, we're cuddling," Hanji said as I poked Eren's stomach. "Do you miss me shorty?" Erwin's voice was heard. "Maybe a little, you are one of my best friends," I said as Eren went back to attacking my neck. "Are you horny again?" I asked Eren as I looked at him. "Maybe..." Eren muttered making Hanji and Erwin wolf whistle.

"I am hanging up now, talk to you later fuck faces," I said before hanging up and kissing Eren softly. "I love your lips," Eren muttered against my lips. "I realised," I muttered and nuzzled my face into Eren's neck.

"I'm going to sleep," I muttered as I happily snuggled into Eren's chest. "Goodnight my sweet little kitten," Eren said softly kissing my forehead.


End file.
